1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an integrated circuit device preferably provided in a semiconductor integrated circuit, which requires a electrostatic discharge test.
2. Description of the Related Arts
In one method of electrostatic discharge tests of semiconductor integrated circuits, it is necessary to firstly executing a test program with respect to the semiconductor integrated circuit. For example, if the device to be tested by the object of the withstand electrostatic voltage test is a memory device, the test program is executed with respect to the memory device. By this execution of the test program, the input and output terminals of the memory device are made in such an electrically insulated condition that the input and output are rejected at these terminals. This condition is suitable for the electrostatic discharge test, and thus the test is performed after this suitable condition of the memory device is achieved.
In another method of electrostatic discharge tests, a test wire board for the semiconductor integrated circuit is utilized. The test wire board is connected to an electric power source, and has a socket, to which the terminals of the semiconductor integrated circuit can be engaged in, and a control circuit, which is adapted to transmit a control signal to the socket. By engaging the terminals of the semiconductor integrated circuit into the socket, the semiconductor integrated circuit is set in a condition suitable for the electrostatic discharge test.
In the above mentioned first testing method using the test program, however, it is necessary to make an exclusive test program individually with respect to each different kind of the semiconductor integrated circuit, so as to set up the above mentioned condition suitable for the electrostatic discharge test. In the above mentioned second method using the test wire board, it is necessary to make an exclusive test wire board individually with respect to each different kind of the semiconductor integrated circuit, so as to achieve the above mentioned condition suitable for the electrostatic discharge test. Accordingly, depending on the structure of each semiconductor integrated circuit to be tested, the exclusive test program or test wire board is necessary, with a serious drawback of making the electrostatic discharge testing process complicated and costly.